Annoying Habits
by Meg-goddess
Summary: James has alot of annoying habits so does Lily and o do there friends
1. Chapter 1

Summary: James has a lot of annoying habits.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
James was sat in a carriage on the Hogwarts Express, along with his two best friends Sirius and Remus, chatting about their holidays. The door slid open and admitted two boys. He recognised one, Peter, immediately. He shared their dormitory, and they used to be good friends, but now he spent a lot of his time studying. As neither James nor Sirius had much interest in their studies, Peter seldom hung round with them anymore. It took James longer to place the second boy. He was familiar, with long dark hair falling into his bright blue eyes, which were framed by dark lashes.  
  
"Hey, I'm Morgan," the unrecognised boy announced. Something clicked in James' brain. Of course! Morgan had been James neighbour from birth till when he had moved to France when he was 10. This fact hadn't registered with Morgan yet. "And you are? You seem familiar, but I don't know where from."  
  
"Jamie Potter and Sirius Black," Sirius introduced with a grin, pointing at James and then himself. He knew this boy too. They had been friends since he met James when they were 2.  
  
Morgan smiled in realisation. "James and Sirius. Wow! I never thought we would meet each other again."  
  
"Me neither," James responded with a smile. 'Morgan has certainly grown up' he thought. 'And he is good looking enough to join me Sirius and Remus as the most popular guys in school.' He smirked at the thought.  
  
The door slid open again and Lily Evans walked in with her four best friends: Anna Kulki, Phoebe Ranow, Gemma Sanzal and Becca Roberts.  
  
"Hey, can we sit here? There's nowhere else," asked Becca with a smile at Morgan. The boys nodded, and the girls plopped down in the remaining seats, with a grateful "Thanks".  
  
This was going to be one long journey. 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: James has a lot of annoying habits.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lily looked at her best friends. She began to feel hate boiling up in side her. How could they do this to her? They knew she hated James and the Marauders. This new boy was all right she guessed. Not her type though. She was surprised when a little wad of paper found its way into her lap.  
  
Lily isn't Morgan yummy?? O m g will he go out with me. Becca x x x  
  
She scribbled a message underneath it and tossed back.  
  
I don't know but why is he hanging around with them? Lily x o x  
  
Why do u hate James SO much? Why is he so annoying? Becca x x x  
  
You want me to make a list? Lily x o x  
  
Yea ok, Becca x x x   
  
Things I hate about James Potter top 10 - 1  
  
10. His hair: does he ever brush it?  
  
The way he runs his hands though his hair.  
  
The way he is always so big headed  
  
7. The way he plays around with the snitch.  
  
How mucks around in lessons and makes fun of people who study hard  
  
How he doesn't have to work for his grades.  
  
The way he always asks me out just to annoy me.  
  
The way he uses girls  
  
The way he hexes up Snape for no reason  
  
1. But the reason I really hate him is because he always ends up  
saving my life. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I did this again to make it easier to read.  
  
Chapter 3  


Lily came round into the great hall, followed by her flock of friends. They walked over to the Gryffindor table. The turned sat in the seats next to the boys. Lily began to seethe. But she kept cool calm and collected, as the sorting was about to start. 

The hat was placed on the stool and began to sing:

"Four people

Four houses

Four founders

Each a person

In ones own right.

Bravery and determination

Of the Great Godric Gryffindor

Never will give up

Cunning and Sly 

The Snake of Slytherin

Planning and plotting

Thought not to be clever

But loyal none the less

The great Helga Huffelpuff.

The cleverest of them all

A wise woman true seer

called Rowena Ravenclaw

Though separate houses 

We all are one

One race of humans

We must stick together 

And not fight

We are all one school'

This shocked a lot of the people, as the hat usually rhymed, the usual clapping followed and the fist years trundled up.

"When I call you name, come and place the hat on your head" Came Professor McGonagalls voice over all of the people.

"Andrews Paul"  
  
Gryffindor"

Bert Penolpe "  
  
"Ravenclaw"

Lily and her friends tuned out at this time. Lily sat and studied her nails. 

Callian Mary"  
  
"Huffelpuff"

"Dernet Samuel"  
  
"Slytherin"

"Far John"  
  
"Huffelpuff,"

"Gewte Sarah"  
  
"Ravenclaw"

"Lonta Vera"  
  
"Slytherin,"

To Lily's shock:

"Malfoy Ignus"

"Gryffindor"

This shocked Lily, as the Malfoys were known for the "Pure Blood" nonsense. The Malfoys always called Lily a mud blood.

She blocked out the rest of the sorting to look at James and Sirius.

James was tallish with untameable deep brown almost black hair and a cocky grin. His body was quite muscular after so much quidditch training. His eyes quite studious, a deep hazel colour behind circular glasses. His hair was so messy all the time he had tried everything to stop it moving around, well in first year he did. He then just messed it up on purpose. But he had grown up lot.

Sirius was tall and had a slow sexy smile and when he wanted a slow sexy drawl. He had sexy blue eyes framed by a few dark eyelashes. His body was so muscular because he constantly worked out and played quidditch. His hair was just over his eyes and a dark brown hair. He was known as the 'ladies man'

She wondered why he had been called that. Okay He liked to chat girls up but she knew he was still a virgin because they had got quite close over the last few years. But she new he was a good person. He just was a bit mad. Okay very Mad.

Remus Lupin was also quite muscular but this was because of a different reason. He couldn't play his favourite sport quidditch because of it and he hated his curse. He had long dark blonde hair gently tied back in a ponytail and gentle blue eyes that reminded Lily of the beach.

Peter was a fat round little boy and hadn't got any muscles. He had a slight mop of browny blond hair that came down to his ears which were as pasty as his face. He had a look of a rat.

She hadn't noticed that the plates in front of her had filled up magnificently. She stared at the food. Plates of potatoes: roast, new potatoes oozing with butter, creamy mash potatoes, boiled potatoes and baked ones. There was many meats: pork lamb beef chicken and turky. The house elves had out done them sleves.

"Hey Lily have you tried this?" Becca Shouted, pointing at the tomato soup.

"NO I will though. Thank you."

Her friends were all pretty.

Anna was medium height about 5ft4 with dark hair that waved and ended around her chin. Her sheet white face laced with few freckles over the bridge of her nose. The only colour was her eyes. She had deep blue eyes and a nice bust, her legs were very long.

Becca was small and quite round, not fat but in a sweet way. She had a heart shaped face with diamond eyes. Her skin was a rosy pink and her hair a dark blonde. Her lips were a deep pink. She wore quite baggy tops so no- one knew about her bust.

Gemma was tall and had a dark brown hair. Her face was slightly tanned and her hair came down to her shoulders where it flicked out. Her eyes were brown. She wore tight tops to show off her bust. She was the prettiest and many of the guys liked her.

Phoebe was medium height about the same as Anna. Her hair was short.(if you have ever seen the new charmed Phoebes hair at the moment) and looked sweet. Her face was lightly browned and her eyes chocolate pools. She wasn't fat she showed off her bust sometimes but not often.

Lily was tall, not as tall as her friends had rounded hips and nice curves. Her hair was so long it came down to her waist and a deep red, she tied it up in a bun most of the time. Her eyes were sparkling emerald almonds set in her head she was fond of these eyes and new that they made her look very clever, not that she needed to look clever.

Lily heard fragments of a conversation with her friends. But was not really paying much attention.

She heard someone say

"Sniverless, it has to be sniverless"

"Not so loud" said some one else.

Lily flicked her wand towards them and performed a charm to make it louder so only she could hear.

"okay I think we should hex him with the confudius charm and then hit him with the tickling one"

"And then hang him upside down from the ceiling."

"Ok cool we will do it after dinner in the hallway. You know as well as I do that he and his friends pig out for ages. We will wait."

This enraged Lily as she hated it when the marauders beat up Snape for no reason. Yea he was a mean and slimy git but he didn't deserve that.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I did it again.  
  
I hope his is easier to read. Read my next chapter please.  
  
review please  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers I don't have time to mention you but I know your out there.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Sorry for not updating sooner I'm such a dope o well. Hope the new formats easier to read.  
  
Summary: Every one has annoying habits.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
James sat down at the table. His friends talking about the prank they were going to play on one Severus Snape. He wasn't sure why but he didn't really want to get involved. He felt kind of shaky and shivery, like he had the flu. He felt cold sweat running down his back and he looked at his mates. They ignored him and when he tried to say something he just made a weird croak.  
  
"Sorry mate, I just put a frog transformer in you drink. I made it myself." Said Sirius "Mocalantiamia" He lifted the curse and the croaking became a laugh. He still felt odd though and the bile was rising in his throat.  
  
He was proud of Sirius though it was a good idea. Sirius was clever and always acted stupid. At the moment he liked clever girls so was just trying to get kept in detention or tutored by these girls.  
  
The bile began rising further up in his throat and he felt a chest pain it began to become very hard to breath.  
  
He was debating weather or not to go to the hospital wing when Lily stood up and yelled at him.  
  
"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PICK ON SNAPE WHAT HAS HE EVER DONE TO YOU??? YEAH I HEARD YOUR PLAN AND YOU IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"  
  
"It wasn't me, it was the others" James said as he thought if he yelled he would puke.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. What ever!" Said Lily in a mocking tone.  
  
"Yeah. Check your facts before you use them Evans. Why is it always my fault?"  
  
The fight carried on for ages like this until...  
  
"MAYBE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED BUT EVERY ONE HAS GONE NOW AND DUMBLEDORE IS COMING OVER TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sirius.  
  
Lily and James turned to face their headmaster, His face held no smile.  
  
"I am very surprised Miss Evans and Mr Potter I expected better of you. I have a punishment for you 3 detentions and a week in each others company- you will share the dorm next to the head boy and girls dorm, the more you argue the longer you stay in there."  
  
Lily and James looked at their teacher in horror but the knew he ment it so just left it.  
  
"Yes Sir" said Lily quietly "Sorry for causing so much trouble sir!"  
  
The Headmaster nodded gratefully and James said  
  
"And I hope we can learn to be civil to one another."  
  
James felt the sickening feeling leave him and he turned and told Lily to come on.  
  
Dumbledore explained that the password was "Bunny Rabbits" and where it was and they left for there rooms.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
When they got there, to the large portrait of a large red book, they stroked the spine and it opened its eerie eyes and said  
  
"If you dare to come in the password you must give. If you wrong you will be sorry Everybody wants to live."  
  
After this daunting message, James said the password Dumbledore had told them and the book swirled in to make a whole in the wall.  
  
"Ladies first" He said in a polite tone  
  
"Thank you kind sir," She said in a mocking voice. She didn't see him cringe he still liked her a lot but was waiting for her to like him back.  
  
They entered the room and saw with delight that the room was decorated entirely with scarlet and gold. The room in the middle was filled with many squishy armchairs and sofas and at the side was a oven, a sink and some utensils. The fireplace was in the centre of the wall with a large banner with a Gryffindor lion fluttering over it. Then on either side a door with a gold handle.  
  
The door on the right said 'Lily' engraved on it and the one on the left had 'James'  
  
James walked into his room and saw that everything had been packed away. His broom stood on the wall. He noticed that there was a door into what he thought was a bathroom and a cupboard on the opposite wall. His room was decorated in scarlet and gold and the bed covers were scarlet and gold, the chair was scarlet and gold, the carpet was scarlet and gold and the curtains were scarlet and gold.  
  
He opened the door expecting to see a bathroom instead he saw a little box room with three doors: one was his; one was he had no idea and one was the one he opened. He opened this and saw a room similar to his but had a door into what he thought was a bathroom and a cupboard on the opposite wall. This room was decorated in green and purple and the bed covers were green and purple, the chairs were green and purple, the carpet was green and the curtains were purple.  
  
This room was lovely and most lovely of all was the person sitting in it, Lily  
  
"Wow isn't this room lovely." she said to James who nodded  
  
"Come and see mine it amazing." He said  
  
Lily walked through the door in the wall through to James is room. After about a minute she came back and said  
  
"This is punishment? I should get in trouble more often"  
  
"Lets go back outside to the common room." Said James feeling a little weird in someone elses room.  
  
They both wondered where the door in the middle of the halls went and wondered still where the bathroom was.  
  
"Have you found the bathroom?" they both asked at the same time. They both burst out laughing  
  
"Great minds think alike." James and Lily both said again at the same time and again Lily and James laughed until tears rolled down there cheeks.  
  
"Lets try that door" James said pointing to the door.  
  
It opened and they saw a massive bath the size of a swimming pool a few showers and humongous pile of creamy white bath towels on the floor.  
  
"Wow," breathed Lily  
  
"Just like the prefects bathroom." Said James.  
  
"How do you know? Your not a prefect" said Lily shocked  
  
"That is because I suffered form insomnia (AN: if you have never had this it is horrible and depressing) and Dumbledore told me to use it when I couldn't sleep." Said James in a sheepish voice.  
  
As they walked out of the room Lily spotted a tawny owl on the curvy metal table by the sofa. She crossed the room and saw it had a note attached to it leg. She called James over to her and untied the note from the owl.  
  
' Lily and James,  
  
Your first detention is tonight you will meet me in my office at 8:00  
  
Professor Mc Gonagall'  
  
"I wonder what it is going to be" Lily told James.  
  
James didn't respond he felt very ill again. He felt do ill he had to get some water from the kitchen section of the room.  
  
He felt much better after this and told lily that it was ten to eight and if they were to be early the needed to leave now.  
  
And the two teenagers made their way to the office for their detention.   
  
How did you think that went look out for my next chapter coming soon.  
  
Please any comments or criticism is welcome but please don't flame me.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers. 


End file.
